


Goodnight

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [103]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, THEY SNUGGLE, Tired Nico, nico likes sitting in wills lap, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will is a human space heater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico is tired, he’s about to fall asleep on Will’s lap.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I am, extremely tired. I was gonna write another fanfic after this one tonight but I don’t think I’m gonna make it. It’s like 1 am and hoo im tired. Enjoy Nico also being tired.

Nico’s eyes dropped as he fought to stay awake. It was barely 9 pm and yet he was this close to falling asleep on his boyfriend’s lap.

Will seemed completely unconcerned and continued to do his paperwork as normal, not even bothered that Nico was sitting on his lap. How he was still able to go about his tasks with another person literally on top of him.

Nico was currently too tired to think about that though. He’d blame it on the fact that Will is warm and very,  _ very  _ comfortable. He wouldn’t normally be this tired, so it was obviously Will.

Neither of them said anything, Will was focused and Nico didn’t really want to ruin that. But really Nico wanted to sleep.

A hand was placed around Nico’s lower back, surprising him. Will chuckled and pressed a small kiss to Nico’s temple.

“Shut up,” Nico muttered, his cheeks flushing red. He buried his face in Will’s shoulder.

“If you’re tired, you can go to sleep, you’re not required by any law to stay here,” Will said softly. He barely looked up from the paper.

“You’re warm,” Nico replied, which wasn’t really much of an answer.

“And?” Will quirked an eyebrow, he smiled mischievously, “is the lovely Nico di Angelo saying that he wants to cuddle?”

“No,” Nico huffed, “that’s not what I’m—“ he yawned mid sentence, “—trying to say.”

Will looked over at the clock, “it is getting late, Kayla will have my hide if I don’t take a break anytime soon.”

“Perfect, lets go to bed,” Nico loosely wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulders, “I mean either way I’m most definitely going to fall asleep on you.”

“Maybe we should call it a night then, sleep is important.”

Nico scoffed, “says you mr. workaholic.” 

Will rolled his eyes, “come on I need to stand up.”

Reluctantly, Nico crawled off of Will’s lap, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

“When was the last time  _ you  _ slept?” Will asked, putting the papers away in the desk drawers.

“Last night, good try though,” Nico smiled. Will huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Come on then, to bed we go I suppose,” Will squeezed Nico’s hand, “don’t fall asleep on the way there.”

“I’m not a horse,” Nico rolled his eyes and dragged Will out of the infirmary, he couldn’t wait to crawl into bed and just sleep the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Zzzzzzzz thanks for reading


End file.
